


Duty versus Family

by Random_Nerd3



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Flashbacks, Found Family, Gen, Hurt Jamie Reagan, Jamie Reagan Feels, Jamie Reagan Needs A Hug, Jamie Reagan Whump, Jamie is their baby bird, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Team as Family, description will change, tags will change, title will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Years ago Jamie Reagan found himself recruited by Shield as they were rebuilding from scratch. When he accepted Shield's offer Jamie had to swear off all familial contact. With Clint injured and having nowhere else to turn, the youngest Reagan is forced to return home for the first time in five years...He really shouldn't have missed that Sunday dinner.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson & Jamie Reagan & Natasha Romanov, Frank Reagan & Jamie Reagan, Jamie Reagan & Danny Reagan, Jamie Reagan & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming, but I'm finally going to try this again! Hopefully you all like it. Let me know what you think in the comments! I'm always up for plot suggestions too so don't be afraid to shoot any ideas you have my way.
> 
> I do not have a consistent updating schedule planned for this fic yet. Once I do you guys will be the first to know!
> 
> As far as timelines go: I'm not going to stay consistent with the MCU or BB storylines. I'll be writing my own plot with little tid bits written in hinting towards each universe. This story will mainly focus on Jamie and his time in Shield.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> R

_ FIVE YEARS AGO... _

The night air bit against the back of Jamie’s neck as he tried to cross the Harvard campus in order to get to his next building. He was currently running late, and had been doing so all week. If his dad ever found out the man would probably give him  _ another _ pocket watch for Christmas. Dressed in Joe’s NYPD sweatshirt, Jamie pulled the hood up to block out the harsh winds. They were supposed to get hit by a huge storm in a few days. Just as Jamie hit the halfway point of the plaza, the seam in his bag ripped and all the contents scattered into the wind. “Damn it,” Jamie cursed, as he swiped up his thermos, which was rolling away from him. When he stood back up a woman ran into him, sending them both to the ground the hard way.

“I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed, eyes alert with fear and terror. Her fiery red hair whipped; around her in a frenzy in the wind. Jamie helped her up and grabbed her wrist before she could run away.

  
“Hold on, it’s okay. Is someone chasing you?” Jamie questioned, he looked in the direction she came from. Sure enough, a tall man dressed in a solid black pullover sweatshirt was making his way towards them. The woman glanced back, then tried to pull away when she saw the man.

“Let me go! He’s going to kill me, I didn’t mean to steal the drugs. I was going to turn them in, I promise!” She exclaimed, still attempting to get out of Jamie’s grip. Looking back at the man Jamie could tell he had his hands in his pockets. He scanned the courtyard, but there was no one else but the three of them there. Pushing the woman behind him, Jamie took a fighting stance in front of her. Suddenly grateful for the boxing lessons his dad put him through, he swung a right hook at the man the second he was within the right distance. Shocked, he stumbled backwards, but he regained his balance quickly.  _ Light on his feet,  _ Jamie noted mentally. Keeping note of the woman Jamie went in for another few punches, hitting the drug dealer in the guts. Jamie felt a few of the man’s ribs crack under his fists.

“Just give me the girl and forget you ever saw this,” the man said as he suddenly twisted. Jamie found himself trapped in a headlock, gasping for air.

“My dad - you won’t get away with killing me,” Jamie said hoarsely. Taking the moment of opportunity, he slammed his foot backwards and kicked the aggressor square in the balls. 

_ “Fuck _ ,” the drug dealer swore as he doubled over. “Okay I’m impressed,” the dealer said, making Jamie falter on his next punch. Before he could get in the next attack, Jamie’s arm was held back. He turned his head and saw the almost-victim holding back his arm with strength only a trained soldier would have.

“Enough,” a new voice said. Walking out from around the corner, a man dressed in a suit and sunglasses revealed himself. “Let him go, Barton you okay?” The dealer - Barton, apparently - nodded,

“Yeah, fine. Kid’s just got a mean kick.” When he spoke his voice was almost comically high and Jamie winced in sympathy.

“I’m sorry sir, but who are you and what’s going on?” Jamie asked, turning to the new man. From what Jamie could tell, the new guy was the dude in charge. Clearing his throat he reached out a hand,

“Phil Culson, at your service.” Jamie didn’t shake his hand. Dropping his arm Phil said, “meet Clint and Natasha, two of SHIELD’s highest trained operatives.” Jamie gave the two agents a sideways glance. Now that they weren’t undercover they stood tall and proud. In his personal opinion, Jamie felt if he fucked with Natasha he would probably be six feet under and no one would be able to find his body.

“SHIELD’s that shadow government, right? From the news a few months ago?” The collapse of the corrupted organization was revealed worldwide after the explosions in Washington. Jamie and his family watched in horror as the events partook, knowing they couldn’t do anything to help. Phil nodded grimly,

“Yes, that was us. We’re trying to rebuild, but we’re struggling in the… recruitment side of things.” Jamie suddenly realized why they were there,

“Look dude, I’m just trying to get to class. There’s only half an hour left.” As Jamie pushed past Phil, Clint reached forward and stopped him.

“I suggest you listen first before you cast judgements, kid. We aren’t stupid, we know who you are, and who your father is. Out of everyone on this campus SHIELD decided to go after  _ you _ , that should mean something,” Clint said in Jamie’s ear. Sighing, the youngest Reagan backed up and motioned for the three agents to continue their pitch. Phil sighed,

“We also know the last conversation you had with your brother was a nasty fight. Your family wouldn’t question if you decided to fall of the map for a year or two,” the agent said. Jamie winced at the reminder. Despite him already moving into Harvard’s dormitories, Danny still picked fights with him about his choice. Sure, they were still dealing with Joe’s death, but instead of being a force Jamie could lean on the eldest Reagan quickly became his worst enemy.

“I’m listening…” Jamie said slowly, not wanting to agree to something so quickly. Phil pulled a case file out from somewhere and handed it to Jamie. He opened it and was met with images of Joe. The first picture showed Joe shaking hands with a man wearing an eyepatch, the next was of his brother’s dead body, bleeding out on a billiard table. Anger rushed in his ears as he demanded, “why are you showing me this?” Clint placed a comforting hand on Jamie’s shoulder as he said,

“The corner who performed your brother’s autopsy was bought out. Joe Reagan didn’t get killed by a faint medical condition. He was murdered by HYDRA. We never recovered the information he was sent out to retrieve.” Jamie started to read through the pages, but most of the mission report was redacted or blacked out. Frowning, he handed Clint the case file. Before he could say anything, Natasha said,

“We can give you the means to bring in the ones who killed your brother.” Jamie guarded his expression, stoic like stone. Reaching out his hand Jamie asked,

“Where do I sign?”

* * *

_ CURRENT DAY _

Danny Reagan groaned in frustration as he chalked up another lost lead. “We aren’t getting anywhere closer to him!” The Reagan shouted in frustration, angrily tossing the file onto the dining room table. Next to him, Erin shared the same predicament. They’d been chasing their little brother for five years, ever since he went missing right off of Harvard’s campus. Sighing she suggested,

“maybe we can try the Germany connections again.” Danny shook his head, while he ran a hand over his bald head.

“That ran dry months ago, I don’t know what else we have to go on. Erin maybe dad’s right…” He said trailing off, voice ridden in hopelessness and doubt. Shaking her head the lawyer retorted,

“He’s our baby  _ brother _ Danny. We can’t just give up on him.”

“You think I  _ don’t know that? _ ” The eldest Reagan hissed angrily. Erin winced,

  
“I know you still feel guilty because of your fight, but taking it out on me won’t solve anything.” The Reagans poured over the case fires, hoping to find something new.

Later that evening the rest of the family arrived at Frank Reagan’s house for Sunday dinner. The meal began with a heavy sort of silence. Today was the anniversary of Jamie’s original disappearance, and the missing Reagan still hung in the air. “He wouldn’t want us to stay stuck like this. I understand Jamie’s disappearance is different from Joe’s because we could mourn Joe… but we need to move on.” Frank said, addressing his family from his spot at the dinner table. Danny looked disgruntled,

“We can’t give up dad,” he said bypassing formalities. “The last thing I told him was that I hated him. I can’t let that be my last memory of him.” Silence fell over the family as they continued their meal, the only sound was the scraping of their silverware against their plates. After a few minutes of awkward chewing noises, a loud crashing sound came from the kitchen. Shooting each other knowing looks, Erin and Linda ushered the kids into the other room. Frank picked up the carving knife from the kitchen table while Danny chose a rather large steak knife. As they neared the kitchen door they could hear at least one person stumbling around.

“ _ Damn it, _ ” they could hear the man hiss through the door. “ _ No, you stay alive. I’m not letting Nat kill me because you got too cocky in the field. Just - no - Clint! Just sit there alright?” _ Danny raised an eyebrow and glanced at his father, it seemed the elder Reagan recognize the voice too. Motioning for his dad to announce their presence Danny fell behind as backup.

“My name is Frank Reagan, I am the commissioner of the NYPD. Come out unarmed and we will not attack,” the commissioner promised as he kept his full attention on the door. Another crashing sound, probably a plate, was heard along with a rather impressive strand of cuss words. Danny almost felt impressed by the intruder’s vocabulary.

_ “Stay here, don’t you even think about moving you absolute dickhead, _ ” the man warned his partner. The wooden door started to creak open and Danny readied himself for a worst-case scenario. The kitchen door swung open the rest of the way and Jamie Reagan stared at them wide-eyed and terrified. Sure, this version of his kid brother was older, his face was scarred up and he definitely filled out over the years but… Danny wasn’t a fool. Frank’s jaw dropped in disbelief as he slowly lowered the carving knife.

  
“Jamie…” the commissioner whispered. Jamie raised his right hand and gave them a small blood-covered wave while his eyes darted nervously around them, like he was expecting a surprise attack or something.

“Hi,” Jamie said, voice almost quieter than Franks was. “Do we still have that first aid kit? My partner’s sort of bleeding out in the kitchen and we can’t go to the hospital.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the present, Jamie reunites with his family.
> 
> In the past, he accepts a mission assigned by Director Fury himself.

_CURRENT DAY_

“Do we still have that first aid kit? My partner’s sort of bleeding out in the kitchen and we can’t go to the hospital.” Jamie asked as he stood in the kitchen doorway. He was hurt himself, but Clint was worse off. Their last mission didn’t go exactly to plan, but they took care of their marks before searching for a safe house to lay low in. Because their luck has always sucked, Shield didn’t have any official safe houses in the general location of their last mission. Clint jumped into the drug lord’s line of fire and ended up getting hit instead of Jamie. “Commissioner, the first aid kit?” Jamie prodded again, for once grateful for Shield's emotional compartmentalization training. Clint groaned in pain and Jamie rushed back to his brother’s side.

“Jamie, where are we?” Clint asked, focusing on staying awake. His blood had soaked through his shirt so Jamie grabbed the knife from Danny’s hand and cut it off. Suddenly able to move again, his father recovered the first aid kit from a cupboard and handed it to Jamie. He took it with thanks, then focused on his tasks at hand.

Using his teeth he ripped open a wipe package then started to clean out the first bullet wound. “Hold _still_ Clint. I swear, you’re worse than Tony.” Jamie scolded when his partner started to wriggle under the coldness of the wipe. Clint groaned,

“not fair.” Jamie chuckled, then dug through the medical kit and procured the tweezers. He tried his best to ignore the slight shake to his hands and his father, who was awkwardly standing off to the side. Danny must’ve left to update the family on what was happening. Using the tweezers Jamie slowly pulled out the bullet and dropped it onto a napkin. Realizing he couldn’t find any medical thread he asked, “do we have uh, crap, Clint what can I use to stitch it?” In response the archer’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Damn it, Nat is definitely going to kill me for this.” Jamie muttered to himself, unsure if his father heard. As he dug through the medical kit for something a steady hand covered his own. Jamie looked up and saw a woman he faintly remembered as Danny’s wife.

“Jamie? My name’s Linda Reagan, “ she introduced herself then continued on saying, “I’m a licensed nurse. I can stitch your…” Jamie filled in the label for her with a shaky breath,

“...brother.” Jamie missed the heartbroken expression Danny had. Linda nodded,

“I can stitch your brother up for you. It looks like you need to get cleaned up yourself. I’m sure you can use the shower if you like.” She gave the commissioner a pointed look and the man nodded curtly. Jamie shook his head,

“No. I can’t leave him, he - I - we…” Before he could embarrass himself further Clint cut in,

“Let her stitch me up. Go take care of yourself, it’s not like I’ll be able to leave.” Jamie gave Clint a pointed look,

“You left us before…” he accused, slowly trailing off. Clint reassured Jamie he wouldn’t go anywhere. After a stop to clean the blood off his hands at the sink, Jamie allowed himself to be ushered out of the kitchen by Danny.

The silence in the living room was deafening compared to the chaos in the kitchen. Looking around, Jamie could see the room had been completely abandoned. He turned to glance out the front window and saw a few cars were missing from the driveway. Danny must’ve sent Nicky and his sons home. He took note that Erin wasn’t there, neither was Henry. Some small part of Jamie felt disappointed he wasn’t present at either of his nephew’s births. Hopefully Danny didn’t hate him too much for it, he was on a mission in Russia at the time. He and Natasha had to take out a surviving Hydra facility. They were threatening national security, so he wasn’t even in the country.

Overall it didn’t seem like the house changed that much. His dad used to be one of those if-it-works-don’t-fix-it kind of people. The nostalgia hit Jamie hard as memories from his childhood clouded his mind. He cleared his thoughts though, Clint had to be Jamie's priority. If they didn’t make it home then Nat _and_ Phil would definitely hide Jamie’s dead body somewhere no one would be able to find it. Sighing, Jamie sunk into the chair he used to sit in during Sunday dinner. He fiddled with his fingers and couldn’t help but anxiously glance up at the kitchen door, thinking up millions of worst case scenarios in his head. “Hey,” Danny said as he slid into the chair across from him. Jamie didn’t look up from his hands. Despite then being clean, he could still see the ghosts of blood left behind from this, and previous missions.

_There was too much blood on his hands... he didn’t belong in a family of cop's anymore._

“Hey,” Danny tried again, this time waving a hand in front of Jamie’s face. Jamie blinked, then looked up.

“Hey,” Jamie responded. He tried to give his brother a smile, but in all honestly it probably looked like a pained grimace. Danny eyed him warily, like he was a wild lion poised to strike when provoked.

“Jamie, I’m sorry.” Danny said pleadingly, “please, _please_ come home. I didn’t mean for you to disappear. I didn’t want any of this to happen, not after Joe… Who’s that man in the kitchen? He looks familiar, but I can’t place his name.” Jamie sighed,

“Danny I forgave you for the fight years ago." He hesitated and tried to sort out his story, "I uh… was given a job offer I couldn’t refuse. The organization I work for doesn’t allow agents to have outside contacts. It would have been too dangerous for not only the family, but me as well.” Danny narrowed his eyes,

“But it’s not too dangerous for you to bring your bloodied partner to family dinner?” Jamie winced,

“In all honesty I forgot it was Sunday.” Jamie said, hoping Danny would believe him. “We were tracking a mole who had turned on us. Clint he… he took a few shots for me. Douchebag wasn’t wearing a vest because he was the bait.” Danny frowned then asked,

“What sort of organization do you work for?” Jamie shook his head,

“I can’t tell you that.” He tried to lean forward to rest his arms on the table, but he winced when a burst of pain exploded from his ribs. Danny gave him a look of disapproval,

"Just so you know… we were still actively looking for you. You disappear straight off campus, somehow erase your entire existence, and all you can give us is ‘I can't tell you who I work for?’” Danny asked, using air quotes and a voice dripping in sarcasm. A shadow of guilt crossed Jamie's face,

"I'm sorry Danny. I can't really tell you anything. The director would have my head if I did. I'm already going to get an earful just for bringing Clint here. Tell Sean I said congrats on winning that writing contest by the way." At Danny's surprised look Jamie let out a chuckle, " I still kept tabs on you guys. My boss was impressed with how the commissioner handled the Blue Templar."

"Dad," Danny said suddenly. “ _Dad_ took out the Blue Templar. You haven't called him that since you got here." Jamie nodded,

"I know." After an awkward beat of silence he asked, "is my room still set up? It's been a long few days. I should probably get up there before I pass out." Danny grabbed his arm as he stood up to leave.

"Have Linda check you out first, alright kid? Clint may have been shot, but you look like hell warmed over." Jamie could've easily twisted out of Danny's grasp… but he didn't. Jamie missed Danny's mother hen nature whenever he and Erin would get hurt. Nodding, Jamie sunk back into the chair. Convinced Jamie wouldn't run off into the night, Danny poked his head into the kitchen.

"How is he?" Jamie asked as Linda left the kitchen to check him over. He shrugged off his shirt and did his best to pretend he didn't hear Danny's audible gasp upon seeing his scars. The commissioner remained as stoic as ever. Linda gave Jamie a smile,

"He'll be fine. Frank said he could stay on the couch for as long as needed. Horrible patient though, kept trying to drink the alcohol I was using to finish cleaning the wound." Jamie chuckled in response. He winced as her finger ran over a few cracked ribs. Linda cocked an eyebrow in concern, "what happened here?" Jamie shrugged,

"To be all honest... It was a training accident. The Cavalry's a great agent, but once you're labeled as an enemy you're screwed." He answered truthfully. Linda seemed to believe him. She ran damp cloths of water over his face, cleaning out the knife wound on his cheek and bruising on his forehead. She dug through the medical kit some, then put a large Power Rangers bandaid on the sliced skin.

“Well, in any case you need to stay in bed for at _least_ twenty-four hours.” She said, leaving no room for a debate. “If your partner’s any indication, I’d say you're both suffering from sleep deprivation along with a slew of other issues. Are you sure you can’t just go to a hospital? They’d be better equipped to deal with this,” as Linda spoke she got right down to business. Jamie appreciated the courtesy, he knew he owed everyone answers… he just didn’t know what to tell them yet. Nodding he said,

“Thank you, Nurse Reagan. You saved my brother’s life. That’s not something my family takes lightly.” He checked to make sure Clint was, in fact, alive and passed out on the couch before turning to face his father. “I know everyone has questions. I promise I’ll do my best to answer them tomorrow. Can it just be…” He gave Danny a sideways glance, “can it just start off with Danny and you though?” His dad nodded, a look of understanding buried deep in his eyes.

“Of course Jamie. Promise you won’t be running off before then?” The commissioner asked, Jamie nodded as he took a drink from the bottle of beer hanging out of Clint’s hand.

“I promise I’m not leaving you again, not this time.” The commissioner seemed to believe him, so Jamie was left to his own devices. Stumbling up the steps to his childhood room on instinct he skipped the squeaky one. He entered the threshold of the room and let out a breath of disbelief. Hesitantly he walked into the room, aside from dust gathering in the corners it hasn’t been changed at all. His Harvarad pennants were hanging proudly above the desk shoved against the wall. An extra sweatshirt hung on the back of his desk chair. The movie posters and books don’t look like they’ve been touched for years, dust showing on the spines. The thing that caught Jamie’s eye though, were the pictures of his family still sitting dutifully on the top of his dresser. He was really just looking at one in particular, the last family photo they took with Joe in it.

“Frank couldn’t bring himself to change anything,” a voice said from behind him. Jamie turned around to face his grandfather. The ex-commissioner stood in the doorway, “I’m glad you came home. Even if it wasn’t for our sakes, but your partner’s life.” A slow build of guilt bubbled in the pit of Jamie’s stomach. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything in response. His pops let out a long drawn out sigh then said, “you should get some sleep. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.” Jamie nodded and Pops left him on his own. Returning the family photo to its place of honor, Jamie pulled back the covers of his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow his eyelids fluttered as he fell into the realm of sleep.

* * *

_FIVE YEARS AGO…_

The first few months of his training were rigorous and unforgiving. Jamie’s schedule was more packed at the Shield Academy than it ever was at Harvard. He had a rotating schedule of physical training with May, Clint and Natasha at night, and in the mornings his training consisted of etiquette and espionage. Jamie was the youngest recruit to date, but that didn’t stop him from rising through the ranks. Within eight months of training he found himself being given level four security clearance. Not only that, but he was already being assigned field assignments, which is how he currently found himself sitting across from Director Fury and Phil Colson. “So, what do you think?” Culson asked Jamie as he reviewed the case file. The mission was simple, information retrieval and recon. They were getting closer in discovering Joe’s murderer, but Jamie knew they still had a long way to go. He was to break into the NYPD and recover any files they have on the Blue Templar, the organization Joe was investigating before his untimely demise. He took a few seconds to think about it then requested,

“I’d like Barton to go with me.” Fury scoffed,

“This is a level three mission Reagan. We could give it to any other agent and they wouldn’t bat an eye.” Jamie rose an eyebrow,

“So why’d you come to me then?” Phil scratched his arm awkwardly, one of his more obvious tells. Jamie realized the answer to his own question, “you want me to use the commissioner.” The youngest Reagan said in disbelief. “He’d never go for it, not now, not ever.” Reaching forward, Phil took back the case file.

“I guess we won’t be catching Joe’s murderer then,” the agent said. Jamie grimaced,

“That’s not fair. You said you’d be able to help me catch his killer!” He protested angrily. Fury sighed,

“Look kid. Believe me when I tell you I know all about wanting revenge. You’re our best level four espionage operative, which means if anyone else does it they’ll fuck it up.” Hesitant, Jamie stretched out his hand and took the file back.

“This will take us closer to the guy who killed my brother?” He asked, trying not to let hope seep into his voice. Fury nodded,

“With the NYPD’s files on Templar we’ll be able to track the assignments they gave Joe.” Jamie made up his mind,

“I’ll do it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert Jamie and Clint's smartass remarks during a quick fight scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I was planning on updating this on Saturday but oh well. Hopefully it doesn't feel too much like whiplash. I'll go through and edit it when I'm done with the fic. Also, I wanted an excuse to include the other Avengers early on. As always, feel free to leave a comment! I see you ghost readers, I want to interact with you guys more! :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> R

CURRENT DAY

When Jamie woke up he was assaulted by the smell of pancakes and the sound of laughter wafting up to his room from the kitchen. Jamie cursed as pain shot up from his ribs, he made the mistake of trying to stand up. He fell to his knee and grabbed onto his desk for support. “Jamie!” A voice exclaimed from the doorway. Snapping his head up Jamie saw Clint looking slightly dazed. His right arm was in a sling, but his left hand loosely held a gun. Realizing there aren’t any hostiles in the room he knelt on the ground next to Jamie and wrapped him in a one-armed hug. “Oh Jamie,” Clint whispered. He ran comforting circles around Jamie’s back. Jamie took a few seconds and buried his head in the nook of Clint’s neck.

“What if they hate me?” Jamie whispered. Clint chuckled,

“That’s not possible baby bird. They’ll love you no matter what happens alright?” He said supportively. Nodding, Jamie leaned on Clint and pushed himself up from the floor.

“Have you been able to make contact with anyone?” Jamie asked as they helped each other down the stairs. Clint nodded,

“We have permission for the director to tell them a level one clearance.” Danny and his father settled into the two chairs across from Jamie and Clint. Making an overly dramatic gesture with his non-injured arm Clint said,

“Well, since we’re all here… feel free to ask away!” His dad cleared his throat,

“You said you’re partners for an organisation?” Jamie nodded,

“Yes sir. We’re both agents of a secret service project created to keep national security risks at bay.” Clint wrapped an arm around Jamie and patted his shoulder,

“The kid here is one of our best.” Jamie shoved Clint off of him playfully. Danny narrowed his eyes,

“Where did all your scars come from?” Shrugging, Jamie answered,

“A mission here and there. It’s not an easy job, sometimes we get hurt.” Danny eyed Clint’s shoulder,

“Obviously. So you took a job with a government organization without telling anyone. Doesn’t explain your lack of contact. If you wanted to see us you would’ve found a way.” With a grim look on his face Jamie nodded,

“I tried, once.” Beside him Clint shifted uncomfortably, remembering the time Jamie was talking about. Danny seemed to be hesitant, but motioned for him to continue. “It was after I reached level seven… The anniversary of Joe’s death crept up on me unexpectedly. I just got back from a thing in Cuba and well… once I checked in with the director I left base. It turns out I had a tail, and there were some Hyd - um - some agents from our evil half were at the graveyard lying in wait. You were all there, everyone. I watched from a building across the street so no one would see me. The second you left though…” Danny finished for him,

“You got ambushed.” Jamie nodded,

“Yeah. Turns out our enemies don’t like it when you accidentally interrupt a diabolical plan.” A low growl escaped his dad’s throat,

“Someone tortured you? Who was it?” Clint sighed,

“Uh sir, it’s already taken care of.” Jamie winced, remembering seeing Clint and Natasha standing over the pile of dead bodies left behind in their wake. “My other partner and I took out the threat.” Danny gave him a weary look,

“So you killed them?” The youngest Reagan nodded,

“My partners can be overprotective sometimes…” he said, giving Clint a playful shove. Noticing Danny shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Raising an eyebrow Jamie spoke, “you can ask you know. I’m not going to avoid it, it’s a hazard of the job.” Danny let out a long breath,

“Have you uh… killed anyone?” Jamie nodded,

“One hundred and five successful missions. One hundred of those were assassinations.” Frank narrowed his eyes,

“What about the other five?” Jamie shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Clint. Clint nodded supportively, hand twitching to the gun strapped to his belt. Apprehensive, Jamie explained,

“They were collateral damage. In the uh, during the mission we had to recover files from an elementary school. Turns out some gang knew we were coming and held kids hostage in a locked classroom until we met their demands.” Steeling his gaze Frank turned to Clint,

“Where were you during this?” Clint sighed,

“Our director sent me on a different mission. It turns out he didn’t know about the kids either. Their deaths weren’t Jamie’s fault but -” Jamie cut in as he darkly said,

“Shield doesn’t negotiate.” Frank’s eyes narrowed,

“So they were killed for the sake of your mission?” Jamie nodded, not looking his father in the eyes. When his dad reached across the table to place his hands on Jamie’s, who flinched, and dropped his hands. Danny cleared his throat,

“You tried to save them though, right?” He asked, with Jamie nodding in response again. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, all Jamie could hope is that they don’t find out he had to kill a few police detectives, who were secretly Hydra. The second the commissioner finds out about that, Jamie will be blacklisted from the family. In all honesty, he was surprised he hadn’t been blacklisted already. Realizing Jamie wasn’t going to say anything else, Clint filled in the silence. Clearing his throat he asked,

“Where’s the lady from last night? I’d like to thank her for saving my life, now that I’m conscious.” Danny frowned,

“Linda hasn’t called you yet?” He asked, turning to face Frank. The commissioner shook his head,

“I was under the impression she was going to check in with you. She said she’d be right back so she can double check their injuries…” They heard a few car doors slam shut from the driveway, Jamie turned to look out the window and saw a fully equipped Hydra team. He whipped his head back at Danny,

“You betrayed us?” He hissed, anger seeping into his voice. Danny’s eyes widened in alarm and raised up his hands,

“I swear I didn’t. I don’t know how they figured out you were here!” He exclaimed, backing away from Jamie, who was advancing with a drawn gun in his hands. Just as Clint was about to start fighting Frank Linda stepped into the room, her own gun drawn. Jamie trained his weapon on her as she stared back at him, eyes shining with fear. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She said through the sobs. Linda wiped away her tears, “they broke into my home two nights ago. He told me he’d kill Sean and Jack if I didn’t turn you in. He said he’d kill them if I told Danny about it.” Jamie’s hand shook as he curved his finger around the trigger.

“Sixteen,” Clint said from the window. Jamie swallowed, he and Clint were good, but they weren’t that good. Especially if he’d have to fight through Frank and Danny as well. “They’re surrounding us.” Jamie saw the back doorknob turn and switched his targets. Flipping his gun in his hand Jamie fired at the doorknob. The shout from the other side of the door told him he hit his target. Taking his cue, Clint pushed the couch and living room table over for cover. Getting the hint, the commissioner ushered Danny and Linda behind the cover.

Leaping over the toppled over couch, Jamie helped his brother take out the first three Hydra agents. Which, they oh so helpfully provided zero information on how they found out where Jamie and Clint were. The mission they had before arriving at the Reagan’s house was off-the books and classified. “Damn it,” Jamie cursed as the pain in his ribs flared up. He pushed through it, and took out a few more agents before dropping to one knee. Picking up a throw pillow, he managed to dodge a few stray bullets. Luckily Hydra’s aim was still worse than stormtroopers. Clint rolled across the room when he ran out of bullets and physically threw his empty gun (using his uninjured arm) and hit a Hydra agent in the head. Out of the corner of his eye Jamie saw Danny trying to take on two agents by himself. Once Jamie’s final agent was taken care of, he dashed across the room to help Danny. Working together the two of them incapacitated the remaining two Hydra agents and Jamie collapsed onto the floor, exhausted. 

“Reagan, I owe you ice cream,” Clint said, breathing heavily. His stitches ripped during the fight, and now he was bleeding through his bandages. Danny chuckled,

“Just doing the job. Who are these guys?” He asked, turning to his wife. The commissioner helped her up and avoided the shattered glass on the floor as they regrouped. Linda let out a shaky breath as Clint tore the helmet off of an agent.

“I don’t know Danny. They threatened our kids, what else was I supposed to do? We still thought Jamie was dead, how was I supposed to know he was going to actually show up?” Jamie kicked one of the Hydra agent’s carcasses then sighed,

“You weren’t. We’ll need to relocate everyone temporarily.” He reached up and scratched the back of the head. Clint groaned in distress,

“I owe Stark and Bucky twenty bucks.” Jamie rose an eyebrow,

“You bet on if I’d talk to the Reagans while on mission?” Shrugging Clint said,

“I bet against you making contact. You think Fury will set them up with a safe house?” A gleam caught in Jamie’s eye as he grinned,

“Nah, I get a better plan.” With a smile plastered on his face the youngest Reagan turned to his brother, “hey Danny, are your boys fans of the Avengers by any chance?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: Random-Nerd-3


End file.
